Time
by Horius
Summary: Marceline looks back at her entire life and where it will go and more importantly, with whom. Will she be able to win over Finn's heart? Finnceline
1. A thousand years

Time

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

* * *

**Another story today? Yep, you are right! I will continue either this one or "Too good for everyone", depending on your review. Yes, I mean exactly you! I tested two different stlyes in these stories, so please tell me what you like more. Enjoy - Horius**

**Update: Both are going to be continued and this chapter was checked up by Daesaster, check her out, she is awesome!**

* * *

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

A thousand years are a long time, too long to stay completely sane. The sanity of a mortal would have been long gone. Actually, I saw that happen. There are many creatures which wish to become immoral. Even the lich wasn't always evil. Actually, he saved my life before I met Simon.

Back then he told me that I am not the most evil kind of creature and so deserve to live. He said, killing me is the same as if he would take something precious from his brother. The Lich promised me that I would meet his brother and fall in love with him in a thousand years. But the one I fell in love with was not an undead creature like the Lich.

The Lich left me shortly before I encountered Simon. He said that I would meet someone who could better look after me when he vanished. He was right.

I lived a long time together with Simon. The live was everything but easy, but we survived. Except I still hold three traumas which I wish wouldn't exist, besides dad eating my fries.

My first trauma is about my mother. She was a full human and died when these weird new kinds of bombs were used. The bombs sucked the life out of every single being. My life force was also partly consumed, partly, since I am a half demon. I got pretty sick, since I was half dead. I laid on the ground, unable to move. The worst part was that I had to watch my dead mother. Not only did she die, she mutated after a couple of hours in a green slime, which seemed to move a centimeter per hour. Ultimately, I was the bait of a vampire which found me. Shortly before he sucked me dry I blacked out. I don't know what exactly happened; I just know that I awoke as a half vampire.

The second trauma is about Simon. This is at times the weakest, at others my strongest trauma. It depends on my interaction with the cursed Ice King, who is not even close to a fair replacement for Simon. Simon fought a hundred years for his sanity. He got even better at times. But eventually he just got too tired to fight. After his transformation into the Ice King, he forgot me instantly. He left me alone.

The last trauma was the most shocking. I found out who killed the humans who weren't killed by the bombs. It was the Lich. He even destroyed a big part of the earth itself. Just because the whole continent was full of humans who survived he actually killed everything there. This was tree hundred years after I met him, when he finally lost his sanity.

After that incident the Lich was almost harmless for hundred years. New intelligent life was created, some similar to the humans, some were like harmless fairy tales characters; others have been born in the nightmares of the earth itself. The Lich went after the creatures which were almost like humans, stating that they were the new evil. But they could protect themselves better than the humans could after their war.

The war went on for two hundred years. At the end of these two hundred years appeared the hero Billy. He was finally able to seal the Lich away for good. I was not near them when they fought but I could still hear the voice of the Lich in my head. He apologized to me for turning crazy. This almost broke me.

The world continued almost peacefully after the Lich was sealed away. It didn't need long until kingdoms were established. The most significant kingdom was the Candy kingdom. Everything there could be eaten, which attracted a lot of beings. When they filled their bellies only of candy for almost ten years, some citizens into candy people. Others had absolutely no problems. The ones that turned may have just been too unstable.

The Candy kingdom rose fast in power, with Princess Bubblegum as their leader. She doesn't like to admit it, but she herself is today almost six hundred years old. Whenever she grows too old she eats candy and rejuvenates perfectly.

I felt so relieved noticing that I wasn't the only sane immoral being. I befriended her the instant we met. We were the best of friends. Being friends with a princess made me famous. Soon, other vampires were looking out for me.

I was euphoric meeting some of my kind. I hung out with them more and more and less with Bonnibel. When I finally noticed that the vampires tried to become close to a princess and were only using me for their aim, I saw black and became furious.

When I finally calmed down I stood in the middle of hundreds of dead vampires. Afraid, the other vampires made me their queen and even made an underground county which I could govern. I thought that I could meet finally some truly nice vampires when I was in the middle of a vampire country, so I let them built it.

It was a while time until I noticed that I hadn't made a single friend. Planning to leave, a single servant followed me, Ash. He seemed like he truly cared for me, as the only vampire. He was the reason why I stayed for another ten years in the kingdom. We became a couple.

I still wanted to go away. To my surprise, Ash was alright with it. He followed me to the surface. When I was finally on the surface again, I couldn't believe my eyes. When I went underground, the only colorful place was the Candy kingdom. Now, almost everything is so unbelievably colorful.

We found a gigantic lonely tree near the Candy kingdom, in which we build our house. I wanted to be able to go fast to Bonnibel, if I would be brave enough to show myself to her again. I wasn't.

Ash and I lived happily together for another year. But then it happened; he sold Hambo, the toy Simon gave me. It broke my heart. Not only did he he sell one of the few objects which I truly loved, but he wasn't even sorry. He proudly presented me a magical flower.

This was the last straw; I had to break up with him. After breaking up, I couldn't stay at our house. I had to go away, to distract myself. I went everywhere on the small island. The changes were just too amazing. I didn't leave the house often in the year with Ash, so everything was completely new. I found even a kingdom completely composed of fire!

After three years of partying, I was finally ready to go home again. I was quite shocked to see a human lived there… and an unimportant but nice dog. I found out that I love fun over everything else on my journey, and when I heard the dog read a horror story about vampires I couldn't suppress the urge to play a prank.

Their reactions were hilarious. Especially the facial expression of the dog. But the human startled me for a second. The boy with his weird hat actually called me wonderful. I was embraced, but didn't show it. I needed some seconds to notice why him saying it was so special, he meant it and had not wasted a thought on a possible affair. Just a naïve compliment.

I was shocked and probably quite afraid. This was new, the feeling in my chest was new. His very nature, even though he is just purely innocent, no, because he is purely innocent, freighted me like never before. I had to kick him out of my house.

When I heard that they celebrated their new house in a cave, I wanted to go there. I told myself that I wanted to party and not to see the boy again.

At his party, I was a total party bomb and even tried to kick them out of the cave, showing them my mark. Well, you can find my mark almost in every single cave, since I slept in almost every single cave once.

I provoked them in a fight. Now I realized what I tried to do. I tried to provoke the human, Finn, into hating me. Shortly before I bite his dog, Jake, I realized it. Not wanting to be so afraid of a human that I had to make him hate me, I told the dog to put all his blood in his thumb seconds before I bit him.

The play was perfect, the human thought that I killed his dog and was furious, even more than I thought he would become. Later, I found out that the dog his adoptive brother is. This explained why he actually went to fight me in my monster form. But that he actually managed to punch me amazed me. I wanted to praise him after I shrunk down to my normal form, but I accidentally kissed his cheek like a little girl.

He was amazed, his cheeks red like tomatoes, and wondered why I did that when I killed his brother just minutes before. When he found out that his brother is still alive, he was purely relieved, smiling widely from ear to ear. I was so happy that he didn't look in my direction; he would have seen me stare in awe. His brother did and thought that my expression was one of hunger. Well, you could say I was hungry for his lips.

I gave them the tree house back and took the cave for myself. It isn't as nice as the tree house but the two cleaned the cave neatly. This happened tree years ago.

In the tree years I couldn't win him over. When I met him, he had already a crush on Princess Bubblegum, which forced me to meet her again. That was awkward. And after his little crush, he fell for the Fire Princess, since Jake hooked them up. He wanted to push Finn in a relationship in order to cheer Finn up. I wanted to do the same, but as myself as his girlfriend. When I arrived at the window of the tree house, it was shortly after Flame Princess left. It broke my heart, hearing him say that he does have a crush at Fire Princess. I flew off in the night, my tears combining themselves with the raindrops. If only I would have been faster. No, idiot me wanted to give him time in order to think about his feelings.

But yesterday, he broke up with the Flame Princess and this time I will not wait until he thinks. No, this time, he will not have time to think.

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

* * *

**Please do not forget to review!**

* * *

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_


	2. Fear

**Chapter 2 - Fear**

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

* * *

**Hey everyone, thank you for your reviews, favs and follows! For me, both stories are almost as popular as the other. Since I am really happy that I could try two new writing styles and you guys loved it, I will continue both! It may be a little difficult to run three series beside my work, but I will try my best! Enjoy the story - Horius**

* * *

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

Glob, how can it be so difficult to go to his house! I am the Vampire Queen, I will not be too afraid to visit a human. Who is afraid of their own feelings and rejections? Definitely not me!

Even though I say all that to myself, I notice that I fly slower. Doesn't matter. A few minutes more and I will finally arrive at his house. Should I knock? No, I never did it before and he will probably not answer. When his heart was broken from Bonnibel, he was only at home crying for several weeks. Even Jake couldn't get a real answer.

Finally, I arrive at the tree house. Lucky, his window is open. This time I will not wait until his window is closed. I am almost at the window. Some centimeter more and I am inside the room. I should better turn invisible. I don't want to be seen by Jake, he might think that I have mischievous intentions. Well, trying to steal a kiss from the pure innocent may be pretty evil, when you think about it.

I am now in the middle of their living room. Finn cried here the last time but he isn't here now. This disturbed me for a second until I realized that it would be pretty weird to be there all the time. Even a heartbroken boy needs to use the bath and sleep.

Since it is in the middle of the night I decide to go in his bed room. He must be asleep. Well, I don't intend to wake him up when he sleeps but I could stare a bit at him. Someone who says that Finn is one of the most innocent being alive didn't saw him asleep; if you did, you would claim that he is the most innocent being. Well, if you ignore the huge change of his body, he is in puberty after all. But I usually try not to stare at the significant change too much, I really do try. He will be mine, so why should I need to?

Arriving at his bed room shocked me for another second. He does not sleep in his bed. But I hear the sound of the shower from the bathroom. I look at Jake's bed. He sleeps soundly. That means that Finn must be in the shower. I should probably wait here for Finn until he finished his shower.

Even though I thought that, my body moves to the bathroom. Well, not like the first time that I steel a peek at him while he showers. I may be a thousand years old but my body is only seventeen, I have to be interested in his body!

I now stand, well more like levitate, in front of his bathroom. Shyly I open the door. Glob, how come that I am always so flustered when I intend to look at him? I didn't feel like that in… Well, probably never felt like that.

Now that the bathroom is open every single sound from the bathroom gets louder. How could I not notice this before? He is crying loudly! Surprisingly I start to fly faster in the bathroom. I do not intend to peek at his body anymore, just to hug and comfort him. Why was I so egoistic when he must clearly be hurt?

Suddenly my nose alarms me of a fresh smell of iron. I did need a second to realize what this smell means, this smell which mortifyingly makes me hungry. Blood! Fast I move the bath curtain to the side in order to see what happened.

Finn, his family sword in his hand, cries softly while smiling at his wound. His complete left forearm is cut along his blood vein. There is just so much blood. Turning visible, I punch the sword out of his hands. He stares shocked at me, opening his mound to say something but stops when he sees my face – I must look terrible.

Not wanting to waste a second I grab him at his neck, carrying him out from the shower.  
"Where" I ask him trying to sound angry. The other option would have been to sound like I feel; Afraid, sorrowful but also a bit hungry.

He stares at me as if he would not understand me.  
"Your first aid kit. You guys are freaking adventures; I know that you are bond to have one!"  
"I will not tell you." His voice sounds so broken, as if someone would choke him  
I stare at him unbelieving. Normally I would slap, hit and kick him now, but he lost so much blood. When I don't find fast something to bandage his cut, he will die. I realize suddenly that I have a not yet bandage on my body; my shirt.

The second I tried to tear my shirt I stopped; Jake stands rigid in the door with the first aid kit. I was never so happy to see the dog. Taking the kit forcefully from him, I try to bandage Finn. He struggles as good as he can.

"Jake, hold him still! We may lose him when he fights back!" I scream at the paralyzed dog. He is finally free from his rigid condition. Fast enough to rival even me he transform in some kind of rope and seals the movements of his little brother. Now binding his brother, Jake begins to cry loudly while I tend Finn's wound. Giving his struggle up or maybe too weak to keep struggling, Finn cries with his brother loudly. He sounds so broken.

Finally unable to keep my façade, I follow them in their cry. Together, we cry all our fears, sadness and sorrow out of our body. I am so happy that I managed to finish bandaging Finn before I lose my composure, since I am unable to see anything clearly. The curtains of tears block my sight.

Like that, we cry for hours in the small bathroom, the unbelievable strong scent of blood penetrating our noses causing us to realize what happened over and over again. Even though I am a vampire, for today the scent of blood disgusts me. Suddenly, Finn's cry died down.

My heart beat for a second, thinking that Finn might have died from blood lose that I was too slow, until I hear him softly breathing. He is just asleep. Who could blame him for falling asleep? He normally sleeps at night and now he was awake the entire night, letting all the feelings out of his body. Even I felt unbelievable tired.

Softly, I took him in my arms. Jake wanted to say something until he saw my expression. I softly carry him to his bedroom, placing him in his bed. I softly kiss him on his pink boyish lips, whispering softly "Never ever make me afraid like that again."

At the second I wanted to fly out of the window he grabs for me softly. My face turns instantly red; I thought he was asleep, I wouldn't have kissed him otherwise. Looking back at him, I realize that he is still asleep.

The sun is rising at the horizon, leaving me no other choice. I close the curtain so that the sun wouldn't disturb my time with Finn and gently levitate in his bed, hugging him softly. No choice but to sleep the day here. I fall asleep while the dog watches us from the door. He swears to himself that he would not be afraid from me again. He learned today what true fear is.

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

* * *

**Please do not forget to review!**

* * *

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_


	3. Fun in the river

**Chapter 3 – Fun in the river**

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

* * *

**This is way better than the chapter which I uploaded previously! Now, I am truly happy that I deleted it after just ten minutes. And surprisingly enough, I have totally now problem to run three series in a time. Actually, I wrote a new one-shot. You think there is a lot drama in this story? Please, you do not know "Am I a hero?". It will be a series someday, probably after I finish my first story. Enjoy the story - Horius**

* * *

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**

Movements at my arms wake me up. I clearly didn't sleep long enough. Sleepy, I cuddle in the blanket in my arms. Trying to rest once again, I inhale the scent of the blankets. They smell so good. Weirdly enough, while my body tries to rests, is my mind working like never before. I don't understand why I stress myself like that, until the realization that Finn isn't in my arms hits me like a truck.

Wide-eyed, I look at the room. He isn't here. I rush out of the bed and fall down, forgetting to levitate. It hurts, but it doesn't matter. There is only one thing, no, one boy that matters; Finn. I run towards the bathroom. I almost expected to see him there just like the night before.

The bathroom is empty and the blood is washed away. Jake must have worked hard so that I don't have to smell it. Well, it made him probably crazy just like me, only with the difference that the scent would make me hungry by now. Realizing that Finn isn't in the bathroom makes me only panic even more. Where is he?

I finally remember that I'm a vampire. How could I forget that? I sniff in the room for the boy. Not easy when everything smells like him; it is his room after all. Lucky, he left only a little while ago; his scent is still fresh. Also, he seems to be close by, even though he obviously left the house. I fly out of the window though the curtains. Out of pure luck it's already evening and the sunset is so far proceeded that the left rays of light don't burn me anymore. It still hurts as if I scratched my knee, but I somehow like the pain. Wait, I spoke about this with Finn once, right? Finn. I have to find him.

I follow his odor to the river which separates the Candy kingdom and the grass lands. He doesn't plan to drown himself, does he? The river streams at this time of year strong enough to let even a mermaid lose the control. If he jumps in the river in front of me, I will not be able to save him. I would be hopeless.

This thought hunts every corner of my mind, motivating me to fly faster than ever before. I see the river in front of me, but I don't see Finn yet. He couldn't have already? I rush faster.

Finally at the river, I still don't see him even though his scent is so strong. Helpless, I fly over the river, trying to see the boy. Even if it is my ruin, I would jump in the water to him when I see him drowning.

"Marcy?" The voice startles me. I look for the origin of the voice, but the roar of the river makes it almost impossible. "Over here at the estuary."

Oh, right, the river does have an estuary. Floating over to the estuary I see a wet, naked Finn, his arms crossed in front of his crotch. He is clearly embarrassed by my presence, but it doesn't matter. I rush down on him, pushing both of us on the riverbed. He clearly grew quite a bit in the past years, so that his head is still barely on the surface.

Feeling him in my arms finally allows me to calm down. For some minutes, we just sit in the river. The water feels cold, it flows past the Ice kingdom after all, but I felt colder when I wasn't with him.

After felt hours, which truly were only three minutes, Finn is finally out of his shock. "Marcy, what is wrong?" What is wrong? I can't belief that he is really asking me that. I move myself just so far away from him that I'm able to see his face. I stare at his ocean-blue eyes, which grow in shock. I'm puzzled for a second until I realize the warm water in my face. The mighty Vampire Queen cries, perfect.

"What is wrong?! I thought that you would drown yourself! How could you leave me like that? Can you explain to me why you think that no one would be afraid when you leave alone, after you tried to kill yourself the night before," I scream at him in a shrill, high voice which sounds just too vulnerable. I don't accept that this is my voice.

He stares at me like a retard. Just when I was about to scream at him once again, that he is never allowed to leave me again, that he is stupid, that he isn't stupid because that it would be an insult for every stupid person in the world, that he should never try to cut himself again, that I couldn't survive without him, that I love him and more things that Marceline, the Vampire Queen, would never say, he suddenly kisses me.

Feeling his lips on mine lets me forget everything I wanted to say, or rather scream at him. His icy lips melt themselves at mine, desperate for the warm they offer. Everything in me is euphoric over this sensation, following his lead, until I finally recognize that it's wrong that his lips are this cold.

Reluctantly, I break the kiss. He looks at me with pure disappointment and even more embarrassment than before. His pure red face with his blue lips is almost funny, wouldn't his blue lips mean that he is freezing.

"You are freezing hero boy. We should go out of the water." I smile at him, without any cares. But my own words let me think once again. "Wait, why were you here in the river in the first place?"

He tries to laugh, but I can tell that it's a faked one. He rubs at the backside of his head, staring unsure at me. With an evil glare I signal him that he should better tell me. He sighs deeply. "Well, when I awoke, I saw you, the radical and sexy Vampire Queen, in my arms. And I'm only fifteen, so I decided to take a cold bath without any real reasons, but I just couldn't use the bathroom. Well, that is why I decided that I should go to the river."

I stare at him dumbly. This is actually kind of sweet, just what I would expect of the innocent hero I always knew. Wait a second… "Wait, we didn't you inform me or Jake." He stares at me with an expression of surprise. "I did. Didn't he tell you?"

Suddenly, I and Finn are surrounded by a flash of light for the blink of an eye. I stare at the direction of the light, just to see a wide grinning yellow dog with BMO in his hands. "Gotcha. How cute, cuddling completely naked in the river, in the middle of the night! I'm going to show this to your children some day."

My cheeks feel warm. "Wait, I am not naked!" "Well, Finn is. Close enough." Oh glob, I forgot that. I look at Finn, just in order to truly see him naked. Well, now that I think about it, I could have felt it; apparently there is not enough cold water to tame the lust of a boy who is so close to a radical dame like me.

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

* * *

**Please review!  
**

* * *

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**


End file.
